Talk:Guild Wars World Championship 2006
Where can you get regional rankings from? Kidburla 10:52, 14 January 2006 (UTC) : The data I used has been taken from the official participation announcement http://www.guildwars.com/events/championship/ ('Participating Guild List', see the tables) --MRA 02:34, 14 February 2006 (CST) :: Thanks! Kidburla 02:53, 15 February 2006 (CST) MRA, great work on this article, it is looking very good now! --Xeeron 11:07, 14 January 2006 (UTC) Exhibition prize money GuildWars Taiwan press release Partial translation: At the same time, the Taiwan region champion will have an exhibition match with the 2006 GWWC champion. If the Taiwan/Hongkong/Maccu team win ini the exhibition match, they will receive 10,000 USD prize money provided by NCTaiwan. If the GWWC champion wins, the guild will win Fame, Pride, and the prize of all players' dreams. It is not explicit whether the original 2,500 USD prize money is still in the picture or not. But it looks to me like the 10,000 USD is just added by NCTaiwan to encourage local players, while at the same time they have qutie some confidence that the Taiwanese players won't win ^^ -PanSola 19:48, 13 February 2006 (CST) :OK, my bad. I hope the Taiwanese players get lucky! Shandy 20:36, 13 February 2006 (CST) ::I put it back to 10K, I looked at guildwars.com last night when the anon edit was made and found that it said that match was 10K. I don't have the exact link in front of me at the moment tho. --Rainith 23:41, 13 February 2006 (CST) :::I'm fairly certain only the Taiwanese team can receive the 10k. Saying the match itself is 10k would be misleading-PanSola 00:55, 14 February 2006 (CST) Ok, when I originally typed up the exhibition stuff many weeks ago, it was before teh GuildWars website retrofit, and there was a place clearing stating exhibition prize is 2,500, AND that one team from Japan and one from Taiwan is participating. The CURRENT website does not mention the Japan team at all (also checked the Guildwars Japan official Homepage, nothing), and instead of the 2,500 to whoever wins the exhibition, now the website only talks about 10k IF the Taiwanese team wins. Suggestion to delete the Exhibition prize money line alltogether, leaving the note down below. -PanSola 01:09, 14 February 2006 (CST) :The 10K prize should be taken out and a rewording of the following text (from guildwars.com) should be put in: What’s on the line for the Taiwan team? A cash prize of $10,000 provided by NCTaiwan if they win! What’s on the line for the Guild Wars World Champion guild? Pride, honor, and a prize package that is the stuff of any gamer's dreams! I don't have time at the moment to do it tho, so if someone else would be so kind. :) --Rainith 01:23, 14 February 2006 (CST) Linking the Guilds I have stripped the wiki-links from each guild due to the decision http://216.86.149.248/wiki/Talk:Girls_on_Top that we should not keep track on individual guilds in this wiki. I initially wanted to replace the wiki-links by hyper-links to the corresponding homepage of the guild, but haven't been very successful in finding these pages. (In fact, I only found the homepages of RUS http://www.rus-corp.ru/ and XoO http://www.xoohq.com/.) Therefore, I would appreciate if anyone who knows such URLs could provide them in the article. I suggest linking them in the same manner as I have linked RUS or XoO, i.e. linking the guild name without the tag in the participation list only (and maybe in the list of winners again), but neither in every occurrence of the guilds name throughout the article nor as trailing list of external links. --MRA 18:20, 14 February 2006 (CST) Offtopic gushing The WM vs. LuM battles were things of beauty. I have never seen so much achieved with skills that are, for the most part, from pre-searing. Bravo to both teams! — Stabber 17:22, 18 February 2006 (CST) :Agreed. The first match WM vs. LuM was very impressive, the most exciting match in the whole series (including play-offs) i have observed by now. After back and forth for 30 minutes -- with both teams taking the lead and the other showing a remarkable comeback -- I would have bet my money on LuM because of their DP advatage even the minute before VoD. But WM waited until the absolute perfect moment to rez both of their monks (which laid out useless for minutes), caught LuM off guard and turned the tide. Marvelous. Both of them. :I'm kind of sad that my secret favourite iQ lost their game, especially since they showed the most remarkable performance of all guilds during the play-offs. But now the current #1 and #2 of the guild ladder battle for the title, which somehow sounds appropriate. At least the matches have not been that dominated by the korean guilds as i have feared. All guilds have shown a performance on a very high level (except maybe for the risky 6x Me/E & 2x Mo/* build by Te in the 3rd match versus LuM which was way to easy to counter). --MRA 21:03, 18 February 2006 (CST) Entirely Off-Topic While i was watching the final battles between Evil and WM I noticed that a few of the warriors, Last of Master paticularly, had a tribal-ish looking shields(of awesomeness) So i did some investigations(couldn't find anythin that looked like it) so was wonderin if anyone can tell me what kinda shield it was. -Midnight Spectre :Coke Item --FireFox 06:56, 23 February 2006 (CST) Guild Names in Articles While I have nothing against it, wasn't there a recent vote where it was decided not to list guilds in articles? From Project:Old votes: Result: Ultimately inconclusive, but the leader is No. This vote was brought to an end with no clear winner (no choice recieving over 50% of the vote) as there have been nothing new posted for quite a while. See Talk:Girls on Top for the entire discussion. Note: There was an option for "On notable event entries (ie: GWWC), list relevant guild names only" which was voted down. Personally, I like the idea of the guild names in articles such as this, and I would have voted for that option myself. But, listing the guilds seems to fly in the face of the results of that prior vote. Was there another vote that was never copied into the Old Votes article, or is it a topic that is being ignored in this case? --161.88.255.140 08:16, 8 March 2006 (CST) :Guild Names in articles is fine, links from those names to the guild's own website is fine. The vote was about pages on this wiki for those guilds. That is what is not allowed. --Rainith 10:36, 8 March 2006 (CST) ::In anon's defense, looking back at the vote, it was labelled "Vote: Do we want information about guilds in the wiki?" which could really be read pretty broad, and as he pointed out, there was a vote option for "On notable event entries (ie: GWWC), list relevant guild names only", which is exactly what is contained in the GWWC article. I voted for that option, and I support having it in this article; but I can see where anon is coming from. That said, I agree with Rainith's interpretation; the vote was located on the talk page of an article about a guild, so the context does restrict the scope of the vote results. --Barek 10:46, 8 March 2006 (CST) :::Didn't mean to be brusque in my response, my apologies if I was. Barek summed it up wonderfully, thanks for picking up my dropped ball. :) --Rainith 11:31, 8 March 2006 (CST)